¿De que habla mi canción?
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Len tiene problemas para entender a la letra de una canción, conllevando a que Rin le haga burlas; Por ende, recurre a su enemiga/novia Miku... Ella le enseña de que habla la canción... Romeo&Cinderella... Le enseñará como debe entregarse una zapatilla de cristal xD soy pésima escribiendo sumarrys ;w; solo lean


Hola, aquí reportándose Zakuro Hatsune… Volviendo a proclamar su sección de Lemon. :33 Como ya saldré de vacaciones, tengo en mente MUCHOS proyectos, además de continuar la de Song's (;w; que se muchos de ustedes me quisieran linchar por no haber actualizado ese fic desde febrero xD) Bueno, espero les guste este nuevo fanfic lemon, esta pequeño, pero de seguro les gustará.

Advertencia: ¬n¬ Este fanfic contiene LEMON e.é si no te gusta el LenxMiku o le lemon ((QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN MI FANFIC?! XD) Abstente de leerlo.

¿De qué habla mi canción?

Era una tarde tranquila, los gemelos Kagamine habían estado toda la mañana grabando la nueva canción de ellos llamada "Romeo&Cinderella". Cuando Len leyó aquella peculiar letra, no pudo lograr entender la canción, dando como consecuencia que su hermana gemela le hiciera burlas a morir. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los vocaloid's, Len seguía siendo blanco de las burlas de su hermana, ya no aguantaba más; El rubio fue hacia la única persona a la cual recurrir en este tipo de situaciones. Su novia/enemiga, Miku.

Len tomó el puerro de peluche que era adorado por Miku y lo llevó a su habitación, por suerte, esa noche todos los vocaloid's excepto ellos dos, irían a cenar a un elegante restaurante. Cuando Miku se percató de que su amadísimo puerro no estaba, fue enseguida a buscarlo a la habitación del chico quien era el único que estaba en la casa.

— ¿Len has visto mi puerro? — Preguntó la joven aguamarina desesperada.  
— ¿Hablas de este? — Cuestionó el rubio mientras mostraba el peluche.  
— ¡DAMELO! — Exigió Miku.  
— Te lo daré, si me ayudas con algo. — Sentenció el joven.  
— ¿Qué cosa? — Dijo algo atemorizada Miku.  
— Que me ayudes con una canción, bueno, a descifrar la letra de una canción. — Miku de cierta forma se tranquilizó.  
— ¿Cuál? — Cuestionó ella.  
— Esta. — Len sacó unas hojas de su cajón y se las dio a Miku.  
— Veamos… — Miku inició a leer la letra y la reconoció al instante. — Romeo and Cinderella… — Susurró la aguamarina.  
— ¡ESA MISMA! — Rió el rubio.  
— ¡Me niego! — Negó Miku mientras se iba.  
— En ese caso… tendré que revelarle a todos sobre nuestro peculiar romance. — Miku paró en seco.  
— No te atreverías…. — Ambos tenían un romance secreto, nadie lo sabía. Solo ellos dos.  
— Si me atrevería. — Dijo Len mientras daba vueltas al puerro. — Quiero que TODOS se enteren cuanto amo a Miku, y más mi linda hermanita Rin. — Miku suspiró.  
— Esta bien… — Terminó accediendo. Miku pensó primero en cómo explicarle la letra de una forma que él entendiera. — Bueno… la letra habla de dos jóvenes que se aman, entonces ella le entrega su "zapatilla de cristal", pero entonces sus padres se enteran y ambos se tienen que separar; Pero aun espera que el chavo se la lleve.  
— ¿Qué es la zapatilla de cristal?  
— Su… ah… su… — Miku se sonrojó en ese momento. — Su virginidad…  
— ¿Qué es eso? — "Len… eres muy inocente…" pensó Miku en ese momento. — Será mejor si me lo demuestras.  
— ¡ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE! — Miku se paró para dirigirse a la salida.  
— Entonces… ¿Le dices tú o yo a Rin? — "Len, te amo con toda mi alma; Pero a veces me dan ganas de matarte."  
— Te daré una clase práctica, pero no hables.

Miku de la nada besó a Len, el beso era hambriento y desesperado, como si fuera la última vez que ambos se viesen. La joven aguamarina empezó a desnudar al chico; Le desató su corbata, abrió su camisa botón a botón. Len no se quedaba atrás, desató la corbata verde de la chica, desabotono la blusa de la joven y se la sacaba con maestría; Miku le quitó la camisa al rubio y empezó a trabajar en su pantalón; Len quiso desatar el sostén de la joven aguamarina, gruñó en los labios de esta cuando no pudo. Miku rió y se desató ella misma el sostén.

— Te enseñaré el proceso de cómo obtener mi zapatilla de cristal. — Dijo Miku mientras se desasía de los pantaloncillos y del bóxer del rubio.

La joven con su mano empezó a acariciar la notable erección del chico, poco a poco la introdujo en su boca; Len se volteó sin interrumpir el trabajo de la chica, le quitó la falda y las bragas, dejando al descubierto su húmeda feminidad. Len jugó con los pliegues de su novia con sus dedos, provocando gemidos de placer en la aguamarina, este reprimía sus propios gemidos que provocaba el húmedo contacto de su miembro con la boca de Miku. El rubio cambió sus dedos por su lengua. Se podía escuchar los gemidos de ambos uniéndose en uno solo, formando una canción que solo dos amantes reconocían.

— Ya es hora… — Gimió la aguamarina.

La chica se posicionó sobre el duro miembro del rubio, usando la fuerza de gravedad, penetró su feminidad, llegando a la barrera la cual impedía que se volvieran uno; Len intercambio de posiciones y así miró a la joven que tenía contra el suelo y con una orden muda, terminó de penetrar a la joven. Miku dio un pequeño grito de dolor, pero ese dolor fue remplazado por una inmensa ola de placer. Inició el baile de los amantes. Amor. Deseo. Pasión. Lujuria. Cariño. Todo y más cosas sintieron los jóvenes; Cuando el rubio dio la ultima estocada, ambos llegaron clímax, Len se corrió y Miku se vino. }

— ¿D-De eso habla esta canción? — Dijo en un hilo de voz Len.  
— Si, de eso habla y de… — La joven aguamarina se puso al lado del rubio. — Ahora falta que el lobo, o sea, Rin. No nos descubra, solo que en esta versión, tu no me dejarás, ¿Verdad?  
— Nunca te dejaré. — Len besó a Miku.

Después de que Miku le entregara la "Zapatilla de cristal" a Len, este aprendió algo nuevo; Desde ahora en adelante, le preguntaría a Miku de que le explicara sus canciones. Ya no podía esperar a que le preguntara de que hablaba la nueva producción de su discografía "Spice".


End file.
